


Dissonance

by Jewels_p



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e01 Ride, M/M, permanently UST due to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels_p/pseuds/Jewels_p
Summary: A Ride ficlet, Joss and Endeavour had a connection that was broken before it truly began.





	

He'll never again wonder how people tell identical twins apart.

 

It was like going back to his father's house after his mother died, the same on the outside but utterly, hatefully wrong within.

 

Joss Bixby, as he'd known him had fascinated him, the public persona that had seemed to be cracking apart under the pain of unrequited love had drawn him in as a kindred spirit but it had been mixed with sexual chemistry that might have finally lead to... It would never have been love, but he thought there had been genuine affection on both sides. Two damaged souls seeking solace.

 

He'd gone to the house that day, sure Joss was dead, and been confronted with _him_ , a moment of hope before the lack of connection, of familiarity had left him reeling. He'd felt like he was going mad, how could that unprecedented attraction suddenly vanish? He could hardly enter his feelings as evidence but he'd quickly picked up on actual inconsistencies to start investigating.

 

The trail to the carnival and the bitter truth had been easy enough to follow when he started looking.

 


End file.
